Seven Rays of Light
by magic bean buyer
Summary: War is closing by in Camelot.On his way to investigate Arthur,Merlin and the knights will face far more than they expect, leaving them stranded, hurt or dead and Camelot vulnerable.Where will help come from this time? His army? Old friends? Friendly strangers? Or godly forces?
1. The First Signs Of Rain

_Hi everyone! First, thanks for all the love. Please read and review! Comments are always welcome. hope you enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Seven Rays of Light<span>_

The First Signs of Rain

When everything goes south and no more alternatives are left who will save the day? The answer of course isn't some person's name or a strange hero's name we would expect to appear from nowhere saving the day in that matter. Instead the answer you are looking for is… the result of team work; the result of the amassing of the best gifts and best virtues known to mankind throughout the centuries put together in action to produce a result known as reality; because no one needs anyone and everybody needs everybody. So what the answer is trying to tell you is about the seven rays of lights. These seven great rays of light, these seven great virtues are spread to all objects, living creations and to everyday events. Seven rays of light combined gives us the beautiful light that we human beings can see; the light we feel in our skins when the sun is shining. Especially after a terrible storm has passed and the clouds make space for the sun to finally regain his throne and role. To spread warmth, safety and hope.

King Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table were out investigating the recent events that were happening just outside Camelot and were causing distress to his people. All seemed fine until completely suddenly they found themselves surrounded by an army of bandits. They immediately engaged in battle.

After a while they were all separated away from each other as the battle lead them to different directions. King Arthur was fighting his last opponent at the north and Merlin was trying too at south of where the straggle had first started. The knights after strategizing managed to regroup all together at the east of the battle's commencement point. Things though did not end well...

The only one who managed to win his opponents and win a free passage to a safe return back to Camelot was Arthur. The knights even though managed to come up with a smart plan and use the advantage of them being a team, they were surrounded and captured.

Arthur found them a little later in the cold woods locked in a huge, rusty cage. Upon seeing them he hurried to help them but stopped when he noticed some man guarding it. He hid behind the trees and took a minute to think how he would deal with the situation. But before he could think of anything something had distracted his concentration: he heard a man shouting to the guards...

"Let them go!" Said one of the men, who was now approaching the other guards.

" On whose orders ?"

" Aleman's orders. The king's orders! "

"Why?"

"That is what I was told he has decided this is what I'm telling you. You can go ask him yourselves if you would like"

"No..." Replied one of the guards with a voice that proved that that was the last thing they would want to do.

The guards let the knights go but their faces were full of uncertainty, suspicion and confusion as to why they were let go free that easily.

So Sir Leon asked "how come you are letting us go?"

"Your freedom was paid for…" The nearly arrived guard responded.

"By whom?"

"It seems that someone offered valuable information about the king in exchange for your freedom boys. You should run before they change their mind. I am sure the king won't let you go that easily."

"Who offered information?"

"You should be grateful he did boys and let it go because I am sure that with his information he offered his life too. King Aleman isn't so foolish to let an enemy just walk away."

"Who is the traitor? I demand to know"...said Sir Leon in a now furious tone.

''It was your king's manservant'' shouted another man who was getting irritated by the whole conversation and wanted it to just end so they can also go home to their wives and kids.

The man they were talking didn't look too sure about the manservant being called traitor. His expression only in the mention of the word and his tone towards the boys were signs that the man knew more than he was telling. He wasn't convinced that the manservant was a traitor. He did give up his freedom in the end with the information and it was in the exchange of their freedom. So why would they not see that? ...the guard asked himself.

"Merlin?..." Sir Leon asked puzzled.

"If that is the name of the king's manservant then that is him…but I wouldn't be that quick in judging him. He did sacrifice himself and it seemed as if the boy had some other plans in mind."

"Well we can't be sure of that...Desperate times call for desperate measures after all. We have to find the king and inform him that his life is in danger before it's too late."

As Arthur was hearing all of that hiding behind the trees he found himself in a big shock about his friend. He didn't know what to think. He knew that Merlin wasn't capable of betraying him but he was afraid of the consequences of his actions and the purpose of them.

He came forward revealing himself to his knights.

"Am here and I don't believe that. This is Merlin we are talking about. He was the one who saved me from the dorochas. You are talking about the same Merlin who was always by my side when things got dark. No…" said in a certain tone, "I refuse to believe that another friend has betrayed me. But I do believe that he has some stupid plan in mind. We have to find him."

"You should hurry" The guard said urging them.

"We will. Could you tell us the way to the castle please?"

The man explained to them the way and the dangers they needed to be aware of.

Upon his parting he told the knights the truths about king's Aleman intentions for war against Camelot and let them leave in alert for what they were about to meet.

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me boys just run…Oh and my name is Arithon."


	2. A Person Who Deserves My Loyalty

A Person Who Deserves My Loyalty 

"Bring him in!" said King Aleman.

"Yes sir." The guards responded.

Two guards were holding Merlin tightly from his arms and forced him on his knees in front of the king violently.

"You shall give me all the information I need, you despicable filth or I shall execute you too."

Merlin at the hearing of that felt that the danger he was putting himself in was now forming a reality. His throat was dry but he swallowed his fear.

"I will not until I am sure that you have kept your end of the deal."

"You know boy… you are either very stupid for doing this or very brave. It doesn't matter anyways you'll end up in the same place!"…the king laughed. "Nevertheless I want this to be over quickly so I can return to my normal pleasures."

"Let the knights go!'' the king ordered.

As they were waiting for the knights to be released the king took the opportunity to break Merlin's spirit.

"You know that your king doesn't deserve your loyalty...well you wouldn't be here if it wasn't so…right? Like father like son …Uther enjoyed many things brought to him by his people's blood. The soldiers were the ones fighting, he was the one enjoying their results and that is how Arthur shall live by too…''

"You don't know what you are talking about…'' said Merlin in a low voice as he was only trying to convince himself."I guess you shall never know about loyalty. Loyalty is found in people you can have on your side, people you can trust and these people I shall always defend for they have defended me."

But before the king was able to reply to the boy the guard returned and announced to the king:"It's done sire."

''Bring the boy at the window to get his price'' The king said in highly disregarded way.

At the window Merlin got to see the knights getting released from the cage. He knew that that was the last time he would get to see them. He wanted so much to scream to them: "run and don't look back'' even though he knew they wouldn't just do what they were told. That would have been their last meeting. But he couldn't. The window was far away from the cage for them to really hear him and it was in such a height that only he could see them. So he restricted his expectations and was satisfied for the fact that they were at least out of the cage and from further on they would be able to fight it on their own and find a safe passage back home to Camelot.

" So…'' the king said in an anticipating tone.

And the guards immediately and violently as if they understood what that meant exactly, brought Merlin back on his knees to the very same spot forcing him to face the king.

"The time of truth is now peasant. What great secrets of Camelot will you share with us? You will now tell me everything including little details about that stupid mistress of King Arthur."

"…Never! Confidentiality comes with loyalty" Merlin said in a confident way.

"You know boy, I knew this was coming but I was hoping that you would choose the short way...I am not an idiot, I know you were only trying to fool me to save your friends but I have my own plans too. Not only will I make you give me the information I will kill you too'' said the king while bursting to laugh as to make him feel again degraded.

''…cause, oh, trust me boy I have nothing more than pity for you and your king. So I shall relieve you from your small unimportant pitiful life but at the same time I will send a strong message to your king not to mess with me. ''

"Take him and don't come back unless you have something for me!''

Merlin was taken now to the torture room. He would be tortured until he would give that information. But Merlin was determined not to. And so he suffered until he was thrown to the cells, until the next day would come and the next day and the next, where the same torture would be exercised in order to break him.

His legs weren't able to carry him anymore. His head didn't have the strength to stay straight. His ribs were hurting from the many kicks they ate. His wounded hands were pulling him more to the ground as he was unable to carry them. Blood was running from his lips and mouth and a deep wound in his chest was burning him. He decided to lay back and close his eyes as to believe that this was indeed the end. It was time to go he thought. He wanted to believe that by closing his eyes this would all end. He passed out and fell and his whole body surrendered to the floor.


	3. Healing Storm

Healing Storm

Arthur and the knights were just outside the castle deciding on a plan on how to save Merlin. There was a fuss going on in front of the castle and they decided to ask what was going on. They found a young girl and asked about it.

"The king announced his victory against Camelot''.

" How come? '' Arthur asked concerned.

"They've captured the king's manservant and they are torturing him for information. The king says it won't be long before he spills everything.''

Arthur was shocked and felt terrible at the same time. His anger kicked in. Gwaine intervened.

"It seems Merlin did not tell them anything otherwise they would have killed him already but we need to act fast.''

There were guards surrounding the castle and they wanted to get in to the cells where they were sure Merlin would be kept. But they didn't know how to get in nevertheless how to find the dungeons. So they decided to split. Two of them agreed to get arrested as to be taken to the dungeons and hence find Merlin and save him from the torture. The rest agreed to find a way by the end of the day to get them out of the castle. Arthur couldn't participate in the plan as all agreed, because that's what exactly king Aleman would want. He just couldn't stay out of it though. He decided to help them to get out with Elyan and Leon while Gwaine and Percival would help Merlin.

Gwaine and Percival started shouting "Long live King Arthur!'' during the king Aleman's speech amongst the crowd. They were immediately spotted by the king's guards and got arrested. They were thrown in to the dungeons as any man who opposed to Aleman.

They were taken to the cell where Merlin was laying. Gwaine's face changed many colors upon seeing him. He went completely pale while seeing his friend in that condition and felt a terrible kick in his stomach while his heart was aching to see if he was still alive. They were thrown aggressively to the ground. The guard slammed the door of the cell and before leaving he gave them a disdainful look. The knights hurried to Merlin's side. Gwaine tried to pick him up lifting him from the chest and up. Gwaine shake him a couple of times to wake him up as to ascertain that he wasn't dead.

"Merlin? '' He asked multiple times.

After a while Merlin's response came.

He was coughing blood from his mouth trying to speak and said with a smile that he tried to force on his face: "They didn't get anything from me''

"I m glad my friend but you shouldn't have done that.'' Gwaine said in a worried tone.

"We'll get you out by night, the others are coming. Rest now. ''


	4. With The Thunder Came The Lighting

With The Thunder Came The Lighting

Arithon was there to help the others to brake in and out. The night was cold and the security tight. No lights were available to help, making the night scarier and dangerous but they were determined to complete their plan.

Arithon was working on his own plan to revenge king Aleman for years since he killed his family for not paying taxes in front of his eyes in a small age. But fortunately for them, the King did not recognize Arithon. That was because he grew so much since then, he changed so much since then. Arithon was able to get a position inside the castle. That was his first step towards him getting his revenge. As closest to the prey as possible the better, he thought.

When they found them, Gwaine, Merlin and Percival were all asleep on the cold floor of the cell. Arthur was just around the corner when he recognized his form on the floor. He found himself in shock when he saw him. He couldn't believe the state he was in. He felt bad for Merlin. He shook the thought of his head and signaled the others to go forth. They woke them as quietly as possible. Gwaine and Arthur took Merlin's arms passed them around their necks helping him get on his feet and ran.

After a while, in the woods, Merlin asked them to let him free to enable them to run faster. Merlin was trying to catch up as quickly as possible but they were indeed slowing up to allow him to catch up. He couldn't allow them to be captured again because of him.

"Please, just go and don't worry about me. You need to run." Said Merlin with the only voice left in him.

"Don't say th.." Gwaine meant to say when Arthur stopped and raised his hand for all of them to stop. There was complete silence. Something was wrong. But at that moment Merlin passed out and fell to the floor unconscious. As soon as they heard it they ran towards him forgetting about the unnatural and alerting silence they had experienced just seconds before. His breath was weak as he was barely breathing. They decided to stop and let him rest even though they knew that by morning there would be an army looking for them. They helped him lean against a tree and slowly let him rest on it.

But unfortunately that wouldn't be the end. Percival was the one keeping guard at that night. He was sharpening his sword when he heard some leaves crunching. At first he assumed it would be an animal. But when the crunching continued he immediately woke up the others and alert them. A few moments later some bandits appeared in a sneaky way and surrounded them forcing them to battle once more.

In the midst of the battle a girl appeared as of out of nowhere. It was a beautiful girl with golden hair wearing a hood and a beautiful stunning green dress with a cape attached. She was searching for someone. She looked left, she looked right and then she concentrated her look on the boy leaning on the tree. It was obvious now it was Merlin she was after. She ran quickly certain for her decision, convinced that that boy was the one she was looking for. She fought her way towards him as if her life depended on getting him. She removed her dagger from the man who she just had killed and was standing in front of Merlin. She wiped the blood from it on her beautiful dress and gently placed it back in its case. He leaned down to the boy, she checked his pulse and took Merlin by his hand. She helped him stand up and let him lean on her while she would lead the way. Unfortunately for Merlin he was almost out of conscious to be able to understand who the person helping him was.

Arthur saw the girl at the corner of his eye.

"No stop!''

He wanted to run but the man in front of him demanded his attention as he was threatening his life and had to stay and fight him before he could run after the girl.

He shouted to other knights

"Get her! Help Merlin.''

But they weren't able either.

When Arthur was finally able to run, he saw the girl and Merlin leaning against a tree a bit further from the first one on which he found comfort in. She was whispering something in his ear and then she said in a remorse tone openly: ''am sorry for this Merlin.''

And then he thrust a knife deep into Merlin's chest leaving him to fall in the floor full of blood.

Arthur upon seeing this started shouting in despair.

But he was far away from the site and was unable to get there in time. The girl before leaving passed a necklace with a rock in Merlin's neck while tucking it inside his shirt so no one would notice it and then she ran…

Arthur ran after her but he wasn't able to follow her steps. It was as if she disappeared after getting behind the tree. He found it useless to insist searching for her especially after the fog was starting to make things less viewable and so he returned to Merlin. Merlin was on the floor and Arthur could now see the blood running from his chest. He picked up his head to check him. Blood was running out of his mouth. Merlin with his last power whispered to Arthur "Goodbye Arthur''. After a few seconds he closed his eyes as if emptying his body from his soul.

Arthur started shouting for help when a bandit tried to attack him and then another and another. Finally someone threw a black bag over his head leaving him with no sight at all. After only a few seconds of struggling for air someone gave him the final blow on the head that left him unconscious and unaware of what was going on but more importantly that left him devastated.


	5. The First Signs Of Light

_The First Signs Of Light_

Upon the first sight of the sun the first ray of light tenderly touches our skin and slightly begins to warm our body and heart. That was Arithon's contribution. He found Merlin right at the spot where the girl had stabbed him. He felt a weak pulse and took him to his home to take care of him. Meanwhile Arthur and the knights were captured by king's Aleman men. While things never looked worse the sun was still on his way to rise.

The stranger's hospitality, his compassion would be the start to piece things back up. It was not enough though. A human being may be willing to help but may not carry sufficient knowledge to do so. Just as Arithon had concluded.

"He is dying and there is nothing I can do!" said Arithon frustrated. Merlin was now for days unconscious and no matter what Arithon tried he couldn't wake him up.

"Well he's certainly fighting for his life" Arithon's girlfriend noticed.

"Well that's too bad for whatever he's fighting for cause he won't be able to get there and all thanks to my stupidity."

"Arithon you should not talk like that! You know very well that is not true and you should not blame yourself. This is not of your doing. Please…"

"You know my mist..."

"No I cannot remember any mistakes! I can only remember you always trying for the best and that is what stays with me. I 'll call for Mary for a second opinion. She has treated many during our winter battle with King Aleman but I cannot promise you much. Wait here."

"Celia…?"

"Yes Arithon?"

" I l… I love you…"

Celia after shaping a smile on her face replied: "I do too Arithon. I do too, don't forget that!"

Confidence is the key to all locks as the wise men say. And that is exactly what Celia's kindness and assuring words gave to Arithon. The self trust he needed to continue. He studied more, he asked around, he tried every medicine; most importantly he never stopped treating him. When he realized that maybe there wasn't a question to be answered cause it was simply his time to go he decided to make him as comfortable as he could and waited with him the end. As did Celia. He decided to take a minute to rest; he took a chair and sat with a big sigh being released from his chest. He concentrated his stare at the big rock hanging from Merlin's neck and decided to relieve him from that too. All that time he could never stop looking at it curiously and never stop wondering what its purpose and origin was.

Upon the removal of the necklace he could hear Merlin taking a deep sharp breath and then returning to his lifeless state. He wasn't sure what that meant. He couldn't reassure himself whether it was a sign of improvement or in the worst case the deterioration of his breathing. He saved the rock in his drawer and went to sleep without any expectations.

Gwen had heard the news about the unforeseeable events about the battle that took place between King Aleman and King Arthur. There was a huge chaos in the castle and the superiors were talking about planning an attack, one that would definitely start a war. Gwen extremely distressed and disturbed went off on her own to find them as she knew that the other men wouldn't listen to her. At her way to Kings Aleman's lands she saw a girl running through the woods. It was a beautiful girl with golden hair and a green stunning dress, moving like the wind through the trees. She never got to get a good glimpse of her. At first she didn't pay any attention she just ignored here but after a while she noticed that the girl was appearing and disappearing frequently and in mysterious way behind the trees while her horse started to get a bit disturbed. After a while she heard her name "Guinevere… Guinevere" coming from the depths of the forest in a low, soft and female voice. She couldn't conclude anything else but that the voice was coming from the girl whose figure she just witnessed. She decided to follow her but it was until an hour later that she realized that she was deep inside the woods lost and surrounded by thick fog. She couldn't recognize where the girl had led her.

The king was still blind folded and was being led, as he could hear, to a cave. He was unsure for what his future was saving for him. He could hear some other persons walking besides him. He knew he wasn't alone. He was hoping it would be Camelot's knights. As the road was taking too long, Arthur started thinking about Merlin. His heart was now aching. He was repeatedly playing Merlin's goodbye in his head. He was though still in denial. He was hoping this was just another nightmare and it would too pass. He didn't know what kind of army awaited him behind that black blindfold and so he did not try any attempts in fear they would end bloody. But he couldn't either take this for long. It's been already a day and no one came for him. He slowly realized this was going to be the end and decided that if he was going to go down he would go down fighting. When the men finally stopped they yelled to the prisoners to get in and slammed the door. After a while when Arthur couldn't hear anything, he decided to get the blindfold off. Removing it slowly as he feared what he would be seeing…he heard a familiar voice:

"Finally it took you long enough…"

"Gwaine?... Percival?...thank God!"

"What God?"

"Now's not the time Gwaine …"

"Where's Merlin? What happened?"

Arthur didn't want to answer but he did anyway, explaining as little as possible.

Depression took its place in the next couple days not only into Arthur's heart but to the rest of them. And if that wasn't enough the knights hadn't eaten anything in days, they were exhausted to fight and they didn't seem to be able to think of any plans. Their spirits were broken.

The next day Arithon found out about the new prisoners. He rushed to see them and to figure out what he could do to help them. Things didn't look great. He gathered all the information he needed about the security and gave food to the knights.

Later that night Arithon returned to his home to tell Celia his plan. To his surprise there wasn't just Celia waiting for him at home …


	6. Before Dawn

_Before the Dawn_

Arithon found his wife held by knife-point by one of King Aleman's man. Although he was firstly terrified he later took an aggressive tone and asked:

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"Shh. Shhh. As you may have noticed I will be making the questions here. "

The man violently pushed Celia to the other side of the room towards Arithon. Celia shaken fell in tears in Arithon's arms.

The man grabbed a chair from the dinner table. He released a big sigh and then sat.

"I believe you know why I am here…"

The man waited for a reply as Arithon was taking a minute to think how he was going to play this through.

"Am afraid I don't know what you are talking about…" replied Arithon with a fake puzzled look on his face.

"Oh you want to play that game? Do you know how easily I entered into your house how easily I gulped down your cheese and how easily I could have killed your wife? If you wish for things to remain as they are, if you wish you and your beautiful wife to return to your normal life you will answer me." Demanded the man furiously.

"There is nothing to tell,am sorry I really don't know what you are talking about!" replied Arithon trying to be more convincing.

The man sighed again and stood up. He yelled: "Guards…! " and immediately 2 guards burst into the house.

"Take him!" The man ordered.

The guards tried with force to separate the two of them which until now were as one holding each other firmly. They did manage to separate them but not without throwing Celia on the floor and threatening her that if she would follow them, her husband would instantly meet death.

"We are leaving." he announced "and if he confesses and help repair what he has destroyed he may one day return home, otherwise will come for you too."

Slamming the door behind him he shouted in the background: " But don't count on him being back for dinner!"

"Or ever for that matter." whispered arrogantly while walking further away.

Celia was now devastated. She remained on the floor, crying.

Arithon was brought at the same cell as the rest knights of Camelot were. He as every other prisoner was brought in blindfolded and was forcefully thrown to the ground.

"Arithon?..." said Arthur worried upon seeing the last man he could wish to see there.

"Arthur?" He replied upon releasing his eyes from the band.

"What happened?"

"They found out it was me who helped your escape and they came for me. They threaten my wife too.

After taking a deep breath a sigh came out. "Am sorry. " Arithon lowered his head feeling once more disappointment for not being able to succeed at yet another plan in taking Aleman down.

"Don't be, it is not your fault and Arithon thank you for everything you have done for us "

"Well its not just for you it's for my family"

"Whatever the reason, you helped me and my men. If there is anything I can do, especially after everything you have done for us …" replied Arthur.

Arithon sighed. He paused and then an epiphany came. He replied: "Well there is. Listen…"

Arithon was now secretly explaining his plan to Arthur and his knights.

Meanwhile back at Arithon's house Celia was still lying on the floor. But she couldn't just lie there waiting for the end to come. She decided to outrun death before it came on its own. She was so angry that her husband was going to die for a king that didn't deserve it. Moreover that he was going to pay for a deed of kindness, for helping the good ones but on the other hand she never knew why Arithon did what he did in the first place.

She abruptly and furiously stood up with determination and went to her room looking for Arithon's knife.

She was going to rescue him no matter what. She was determined but when she walked into the room and saw that sick, defendless man lying in the bed everything changed. Everything changed when Merlin became part of the plan. She paused. She thought about it for a minute.

She felt awful for him but he was going to be her ticket back to her peaceful life.


	7. The Smell of Rain

_The smell of Rain_

She was going to give them the king's most trusted manservant in return for her husband.

"I have to! There is no other way" said to herself trying to shush her conscience.

"Yeah that's it and I 'll take as proof the necklace he was wearing."

Celia looked into the drawer to find where her husband hid the necklace Merlin was wearing until yesterday.

She had a hard time locating it. She was looking with a lot of hurry, since she felt the pressure of time and she wanted to save Arithon before it was too late. But this created only a bigger mess and more frustration. She got a bit irritated and furious so she decided to throw everything out of the drawer and onto the floor. She finally found it!

"Thank God I found you! " said before picking it up.

The rock burned her hands.

"Ouchhh…!" she immediately threw the stone to the ground breaking it into thousand small crystal pieces which released a perfume. A "loud" one. One that smelled like spring and demanded attention from any one with whom their nostrils came in touch with it.

"That never happened! Why now stupid rock?"

She picked up just a small piece of the ground and full of fear from what she just had experienced she ran to the castle. Little did she know that it meant nothing for Aleman, that little proof it would give since the stone was given to him after he escaped. But once more Celia embarked on a journey for which she knew little.

Arithon, Arthur and the knights were already halfway to the execution of their plan.

They were quietly lurking behind the guard's backs and into a secret tunnel.

But not until Arithon heard Celia screaming for help, forcing him impulsively to answer back exposing all of them from their hiding and alerting the guards. Everything was turning to the wrong direction.

They say it's always darkest before the dawn and that's exactly what it was. "Dark", without any light in the horizon. But human beings as we are we always know the sun is coming and in the end of the day this is what gives us hope for tomorrow.


	8. For Love

_For love_

Celia _wailed_ with pain. She was calling for him but not because she was in any immediate danger. Instead she was screaming because she had to. She was held under at knife point and was ordered to do so.

Celia made it to the king as she planned presenting her offer along with her evidence. The king not only did not take the offer he also found Celia to be attempting to trick the king. An action that was conceived as offending the intelligence of the King ergo considered to be a crime.

"You think you can bring a rock from your back yard and claim it was his and you think we will take as proof! What do you take us for? "Said the king furiously.

"But your guards can verify it! It was on his chest all the day, surely some of your guards must have noticed such a unique rock on the boy's neck! it's a very unique rock one with a very intense and special smell too!" responded Celia in despair to save herself.

"Why is this women still talking? Take her away I cannot stand to listen any more to her nonsense."

"I am telling the truth, I swear you are losing a great opportunity to capture the boy!"

As Celia was taken away a guard entered the hall.

"Sir the prisoners have escaped!" announced the man.

"Arithon!" Whispered Celia in concern.

"Stop!" demanded the king. The guards dragging Celia paused to hear what the King wanted to say. "I have an idea."

"Make this woman scream for them…"continued the King. Everyone remained quiet and skeptical. A few moments of silence later the King explained." That should lure them out. One cannot simply ignore his wife cries for help. Make sure it's convincing otherwise execute her on the spot."Go now. Go! Before we lose more money you idiots."

Celia was forced to scream. Falsely scream maybe but her tears were real. She was killing her husband. She only wanted him back.

The king's plan worked. They were all thrown back to the dungeons along with Celia.

Arithon couldn't but embrace her wife. He hugged her firmly.

"Why Celia? What happened?"

"I couldn't just leave you here I had to come find you. Was I just to let you go? "

"But I told you..."Arithon hesitated. This was not the time to argue whose fault it was." This happens when you go running after me my love. The King is not stupid." Arithon saw the disappointment on her face so he continued. "But I understand, I would have done the same."

"Am sorry I ruined your plan." Said Celia feeling badly for letting her husband down.

"We'll find another way." Feeling despondentArithon's face had formed a frown but he still replied"we always do" not to convince himself but to comfort her wife.

"What about the boy? Is Merlin ok?" he asked.

"Merlin? " Upon hearing the name, Arthur jumped.

"Do you know where Merlin is? He is still alive? Is he ok?" so many question from Arthur.

"Well I found him after the battle. He was in a bad shape. I couldn't do much."

Arithon paused for a moment. He didn't want to give false hopes " It doesn't look good. I could only give him something to ease his pain"

Arthur felt awful but he expected it the same time. He sighed and replied: "Well he is better than we left him" Arthur said thankful.

"Am sorry" Celia cried.

"Why what is it?" Arithon asked tenderly as not to upset her anymore.

"I was going to exchange his life for yours. I even brought proof or at least some of it." He searched for the stone in her pocket and extending her hand she fearfully gave the stone to Arithon.

Arithon had a puzzled look on his face when he saw only a small piece of the rock.

Celia rushed to answer upon seeing his face to answer the question he didn't get to ask. "The stone broke and the king didn't buy it."

"What stone?" Arthur asked curiously.

"He was wearing a stone when Arithon brought him in. Didn't you know your servant was wearing a stone necklace?"

"No."

"That doesn't matter" Gwaine interrupted. He may not have bought it but that doesn't mean he doesn't believe it! He may be on his way to your home to get him. Arthur what are we going to do?"

"We need to get out of here quickly. We need to rethink the plan…"


	9. May There Be Light

_May there be Light_

The perfume led the mysterious girl right were Merlin was supposed to be.

Arithon's house was just a small house like any other in the village but it was the only one smelling the way it did. It was easy for her to trace.

She knocked but no one answered. She waited a little longer. She noticed that things were a bit quiet. She was now alarmed. She carefully opened the door. It came as no surprise that no one was in. She yelled "Hello?" No one replied. She passed the kitchen and moved towards the bedrooms. She saw blood on the floor. She was now sure that something horrible had come to pass here. She drew her sword from its scabbard to prepare herself from any harmful surprises.

She found the stone shattered to pieces on the floor. She kneeled to take a sample. She perceived the odor. It was indeed the stone of Light, the magic stone of the 7 rays of Light.

"Oh no!" said in panic. She searched for Merlin.

Merlin was in no sight nor were any of them. Just the thousand shattered pieces on the ground and a trail of blood that led to the door from where she came. "Someone left the house injured" mumbled while trying to figure out what took place here.

She stood up and hurried to follow the trail. Before she could leave the house she heard an army with their horses closing by. The villagers were now screaming. The previous mysterious silence disappeared. She took a peak from the window. It was Kings Aleman's army.

She had to hide. She had no time to flee.

She now knew that who ever lived in the house was surely not returning. "They are here for the boy! Said to herself as if arguing with it. "But where is the boy?"

She ran to the back door. "Who ever lived in this house must be back to the castle. How else would they know to come here? Right?" said the girl. She was talking to her firmly closed palm. She blew a kiss to her palm and reopened it releasing a white dove. "Go!" said the girl.

She mounted her horse quickly and chased the dove. A little later the castle was in her sight but she noticed that the dove was taking a different turn. She had to make a choice; she could go to the castle and help whoever was helping Merlin up until now or follow the dove and find the boy.

She needed to go to the castle while the king would be missing. It would have been her only chance and they could need help.

In agitation she was riding as fast as she could towards the castle before the king could arrive but along the ride she couldn't take out of her mind the blood trail she saw back at the house.

She managed with her magic to penetrate in the castle and find them.

She took the form of a serving girl; one that pleased the eyes of every man. She approached the two men guarding the cell. She offered them drinks. In a few seconds the men were unconscious on the floor and she was undisturbed to continue her plan.

"Hurry, Come with me." Requested the girl upon finding them.

"Who are you?" Asked Arthur.

"Does it matter?" said the girl worrying that any time the guards would come after her.

"Please we need to find Merlin."

"How do you know Merlin?" Asked Gwaine.

"Once again, does it matter? Please I will answer your questions later but right now you need to come with me." She paused as she saw that the men weren't moving at all. " If you want to be free" continued the girl a bit annoyed that these men were only asking questions instead of running. She led the way out anyway in hope that these men would follow. And that is what they did.

With the girl's magic they were out of the castle in no time.

"I need to know where Merlin is?" asked the girl impatiently.

"He is at our place." Celia replied.

"No he is not! Not anymore" said the girl frustrated. She knew she lost her time by coming for them. She called the dove with a whistle to continue with her way.

She mounted her horse and asked them to run. "Run for your lives."

"Where are you going?" Asked Arthur. "Wait...I know you! You re the…" She rode off so quickly his question flew in the wind unheard.

The mysterious girl was now running to save Merlin. She didn't care much about them. She led Gwen in the forests in order to find them; she knew she was coming for them. Merlin on the other hand was alone probably, injured, bleeding and unprotected.

Gwen found Arthur and his knights just a little outside of Kings Aleman's territory. Gwen with a big smile dismounted her horse and ran to his arms. She hugged him as strongly as she could, she kissed him and in relief she looked Arthur in the eyes. "I thought I lost you, my love. "

He hugged her again in response.

"I am so happy you are fine. Is everyone all right?" continued.

"No" sighed Arthur "We lost Merlin. We need to find him."

"But" Arithon interrupted, "How could it be? He was in bed for days unconscious, he was badly hurt."

"I don't know but we need to go. We will follow the girl's trail. I know her! It's the girl that stabbed Merlin. The same girl that brought him in this state in the first place. She probably found out she didn't succeed in killing him and now she is after him again."

"That doesn't make sense" said Elyan. "She is the one that helped us get out. I mean why would she?"

"I don't kn…" said Arthur puzzled before being interrupted by Gwen.

"Wait, what girl?"

"It doesn't matter" Arthur replied.

"It does if we are talking for the same girl. A girl with golden hair wearing a stunning green dress perhaps…?

"Yesss.." said Arthur looking surprised. "How did you know?"

"Not now, but you are right we need to follow her. I' ll explain later."

They disappeared in the forests as quickly as they could, always following the trail.

The girl was following the dove once again up until new evidence came along. She found a trail of blood in her way and at that moment the dove disappeared. She was by now in the middle of the forest far deep.

She found the boy facing the ground unconscious swimming in blood. She turned him over. She raised his head and let it gently to rest on her laps. He was bleeding as his wound had opened. She checked his pulse. The boy had almost no pulse.

"Merlin? " she whispered.

The girl gently pressed her hands on his wound and started singing a few words in the druid language. Merlin was now slightly regaining conscious and was waking up.

"Merlin? Merlin? Did you get the message? You now know how to help them?" asked the girl in eagerness.


	10. The light of the human soul

_2 days earlier_

Merlin smacked his lips from thirst and then opened his eyes slowly. He was facing the ground. He steadily stood up only to find himself in a white room. The light seemed to hurt his eyes for a while. A few seconds later his eye had successfully readjusted only to see a white room with no windows and no doors whatsoever. He found himself surrounded by thrones. The only thing he could see beyond the thrones was an endless hallway leading to more white walls. The air was chill. He was dazed and fearful. He was trying to figure out where he was. He tried to remember what happened to him. He searched within him and he remembered it. He remembered the girl who stabbed him and then he remembered Arthur calling him. He remembered that bitter end. He covered his face with his hands to hide his sadness. He took a moment or two. As he drove his hands off he saw the blood that had dried on his palm. Those 2 sentences came to his mind.

"This blood will not be shed in vain. We need to go"… whispered the girl in his ear.

"I am sorry for this Merlin"…said the girl aloud.

These were the words the girl had confide in him before he could see the knife entering his heart.

He could now guess where he was.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw her coming behind the thrones. Beautiful as he remembered her. As the last time he laid eyes on her and as the last time he said "Goodbye" to her. She was dressed in the exact same way when Merlin had to part from her for eternity.

"Freya is that really you?" Merlin's voice trembled.

"It is me." She paused for a while and then went on. "I have missed you Merlin"

"I have too." Merlin was so happy to see here, he could not let his eyes rest away from the sight.

Freya took his hand gently and with a white cloth she washed away the blood stains from his palm.

"Am I dreaming?"

Freya smiled. "Yes and no."

Merlin looked confused.

"I have to apologize for the pain."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that it is somewhat difficult to get a message to a person who is on the other side. I had an important message and I had no other way. I had to ask a friend to help me get you this message; a person who could communicate with both worlds. "

"The girl who… (paused for a while) stabbed me?"

"Yes. That is Irene."

"In order for me to give you my message I had to either get to your side or get you to my side. To get to your side I had to be invited. Something only the highest priests are allowed to do. The only remaining alternative was to get you to my side"

"You had to kill me?" Merlin responded to assert that he was following her train of thought.

"Yes but only briefly. That is where Irene comes in. I told her to bring you to the brink of death so I can reach you but in a way that she would be sure she could bring you back to your world."

Freya awaited for a response. Merlin seemed to be taking in everything she said carefully.

"Why didn't you just give her the message so she could pass it on to me?"

"It isn't that simple. I will explain. Irene used the stone of the 7 rays of light in order to keep you close to this world after your death. But also to be able to find you in case she would lose you from her sight."

"The stone of the light?" Merlin replied surprised.

"Yes, the stone that could be used as a map to your heart and could keep a person in life. You see Merlin, as long as that person has the stone of light near him, it keeps that person from seeing the light of the other side. It draws that person to the light of the world of the living. The light that is composed of all the lights of all human souls. The light the human eye can perceive is composed of 7 rays of different colors. Those 7 rays of light when combined together give us the light of the human soul, of the human world, the one all human beings long for every morning when they wake up. If not we are all doomed to eternal darkness. These 7 rays represent the 7 values the human soul possess. The values we are born with and pass on to others. Like a candle light we pass them on without ever diminishing ours: Love, compassion, trust, courage, loyalty, hope and truth. As long as those virtues exist in the world, the sun will always come back for us, fighting the darkness. That stone embodies those values, it keeps them within it to help you fight the darkness of the other world. But, I have to warn you when it breaks it releases all its power back to the world.

"And I die once and for all?" Merlin continued scared.

"Yes…unless there is someone to help you. Irene will use her magic to bring you back to life; but not before I can give you my message. When a person dies he passes to the world of Spirits and this stone keeps you in between those two worlds where I could reach you. Not in the world of living nor in the world of spirits. If the stone breaks you descend to the world of Spirits permanently. If someone treats you while you possess the stone you are given a second chance into the world the living. After 7 days have passed Irene will take the stone and help bring you back. I believe 7 days in the in-between world would be enough to achieve a meeting with you. But let's not forget why I called you here Merlin. This was my way to reach you. I now need to tell you why I needed to reach you."

"Of course."

"King Aleman is working with Morgana in order to destroy Camelot. He is planning a war. A war Arthur will not be awaiting. A war with allies he considers close friends of Camelot. They intend to use magic with Morgana's help. They intent to use the stone of Light to capture all the human light and sink the world to darkness. Remove any shred of kindness in this world. They do not know Irene has it nor do they know you will be carrying it later on. You need to inform Arthur to verify his chancellor's loyalty and be prepared for a war. You need to carry the stone yourself and with your magic destroy it forever so as not to fall to the wrong hands. Only you as Emrys have the power to destroy it…in the valley of Aurora."

"Where is it?"

"Before I tell you I need to ask you not to tell anyone about its whereabouts, Merlin. It is a place where very few should know of. Very few fortunate ones should be able to walk on. Therefore I couldn't tell Irene my message."

"Of course. You know you can trust me."

Freya explained in great detail how Merlin should find the place. Then she gave him her farewell.

"The war has been a long kept secret and still is. You want see it coming but nonetheless closing by. I hope everything goes well. You need to go now. Time goes by differently in this world. We may not have much time in our hands before you return. "

"But I do not wish to go." Merlin disagreed in a sorrowful tone.

Freya smiled. "As much I wish I could let you stay, there are things that are above us Merlin."

"I know. I understand. But if I could…Just for a while."

"Your friends need you and they must be worried about you."

Merlin sighed. Freya gave a gentle kiss to Merlin, hugged him and whispered the magic words to send him back.

_Back at Arithon's house:_

Arithon was sitting at the chair next to the bed. He was getting frustrated he couldn't help the boy. He concentrated his stare at the big rock hanging from Merlin's neck and decided to relieve him from it.

Upon the removal of the necklace he could hear Merlin taking a deep sharp breath and then returning to his lifeless state. He wasn't sure what that meant. He couldn't reassure himself whether it was a sign of improvement or in the worst case the deterioration of his breathing.

* * *

><p>"Merlin? Merlin? Did you get the message? You now know how to help them?" asked the girl in eagerness.<p>

"Y…yes " said Merlin with a soar throat.

"What happened to the stone?"

"I don't.." he coughed. He was still dizzy. "I don't know." He managed.

"I found it broken to thousand pieces at your friend's house. It is a miracle you are still alive. Your friend must have done a very good job."

"Where am I?"

Before she could answer she heard horses galloping close by. She stood up. She ignored his question and quickly said:

"I have to go. I am sorry again Merlin. Don't worry, you'll be find. Good luck!"

"Merlin?" Gwen shout out in fear when she saw him on the ground. When she saw him in that lake of blood.

"Hurry" said Arthur seeing him just a few meters away.

"God?!" said Gwaine.

Gwen was the first to arrive by his side. She in turn raised his head in her laps and tried to wake him up. She could see he was conscious but just barely.

"Merlin?" said Arthur in agony."Are you all right. I though I would never see you again old friend."

Merlin was slowly blinking in order to give them signs of life and time to process what was happening around him.

"He's breathing heavily. We need to take him to Gaius right away" Gwen ordered.

Gwaine along with Percival hoisted him over a horse and along with the others began their road back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur came the next day to check on Merlin in his chambers.<p>

"He is not here, Sire. He went out but he said he needed to talk to you urgently when you would wake up."

"He got out of bed?"

"He said he felt fine and that there was something he needed to do."

"Gaius you should not have left him to go out in that state, no matter what he said!"

"He was already set to go when I woke up and he kept saying "Trust Gaius. Trust! You need to trust people, _me_, more",he smiled and left in a hurry before I could do anything"

"Very well I shall discuss this with him later. I am just glad his back with us."

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked on the door."Hello?"<p>

Celia was behind it. She answered the call.

"Merlin?" said the girl surprised by his visit. She still felt awful for what she did. She lowered her sight in shame and welcomed him into her home.

"How can I help you?" meant to say Celia when Arithon popped.

"Celia who is it?" said Arithon upon hearing a strangers voice.

"I think you want to see this. Come…"

"Merlin?" said Arithon delighted to see him.

"Hello."

"Please come in. Can I offer you something?"

"No am fine, thank you.I am here to thank you for your help. To thank you for attending to my wounds. To thank you for showing compassion to a stranger. My friends have told me that you were the one who saved my life."

"I am just happy to see that you are well again"

"Yes my husband tried everything he could and to be honest we thought you weren't going to come out of it alive"

"There was always hope, Celia" said Arithon trying to make the conversation less grievous.

"Nonetheless I had to thank you. There is something else I need to ask of you."

"Anything?"

"I had a stone with me, when you found me?"

"Ah…Yes. The stone. " nodded Arithon.

"I need it."

"Amongst the commotion that took place here am afraid it broke. Am really sorry"

Arithon walked to the drawer and took out a small pouch." I 've gathered all the pieces in here" He handed him the pouch.

"Thank you. Considering everything you've done for me I could not hold this against you. It is all right. I need to go now."

"Wait" Celia popped. "There is one more piece you'll need". Celia took the small piece of the stone she had previously presented to king Aleman from her pocket and handed it to Merlin

Merlin nod again in meant to turn around when...

"What is its significance? … If I may ask" Arithon asked a bit reserved.

"Now that I have obtained the truth behind King Aleman's actions I will help Arthur defeat him with the help of this magic stone. That is all I can say"

"I understand. Well, know only that we are all placing our hopes in King Arthur to free us from his destruction. May his courage free us all and his men royalty help us carry on the harmony in our lands. Have a safe journey back, my boy."


End file.
